Everything Happens for a Reason
by jpup44
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have high hopes for their new baby boy who will be born in just five months, but when a trajedy hits everything changes. This a songfic to "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran. I hope I did it justice!


A/N if you or someone you love has ever had a miscarriage I am so sorry that happened. I tried to make this story as real as possible. I don't know all that much about miscarriage. Anyways, this is a great song ("Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran) and I hope I did it justice. Credit to for the lyrics.

_**You were just a Small Bump unborn, in Four months you're brought to life, You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes, I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans, Small bump four months you are brought to life and ill whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth, If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you, you are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. you are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright. **_

(SCORPIUS)

When I found out Rose and I was having a baby boy, I couldn't be happier! We are engaged and in a couple of months we will be married! Our little baby boy – who we have already decided name is going to be Adrian – will complete our family once we are married. Of course, Rose and I were worried about telling our fathers about the marriage and baby. Our families have been in a feud for decades, but she is the love of my life, I just had to propose to her. When I told my father, I was actually surprised, he wasn't that angry. He actually hugged me. My father barely shows emotion, but I guess he's happy for me since my mom and he are getting divorced. And guess what? When I told him about the baby, he was so happy that he would be a grandfather.

"You do know, this is Rose Weasley's baby we are talking about, right?" I told him.

"Yes" he replied with tears in his eyes, "That's why I'm so happy! You are going to raise a wonderful family!" Okay, that was extremely weird. I guess my father decided to let go of his Hogwarts era grudges, which is a good thing for me and my new family. Mr. Weasley on the other hand wasn't too happy when he found out his daughter was marrying a Malfoy. He yelled and screamed at her. She came to our apartment crying her eyes out and clutching her stomach.

"I can't take my father yelling at me at a time like this! He should be happy for me!" she said through sobs.

"It's okay," I told her holding her in my arms, "You have Adrian and me, that's all that matters." She leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you so much, Scorp," she said, "I'm so happy we are having a baby together and getting married. Only five months until we get Adrian brought into our lives." She smiled and wiped the tears off of her face, "My dad will be fine, he just needs time to take it all in. I think he just couldn't believe we waited five months to tell him," she says with a giggle.

We watched a movie that night and it is one of the best memories I've had with her. Even though she was sad at the time, it is comforting to know even though she was sad, I could comfort her; that's what makes the memory so special.

_**You're just a small bump unknown; you'll grow into your skin. With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin, Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice, And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide a small bump, in Four months you'll open your eyes, and I'll hold you tightly, and tell you nothing but truth, If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you. You are my one, and only, and you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight, you are my one, and only, you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight, And you'll be alright, and you can lie with me, with your tiny feet when your half asleep, I'll leave you be,**____**right in front of me for a couple weeks, so I can keep you safe. **_

As I went to sleep that night, I had a dream about my boy and me. Adrian and I were having a father – son day. He looked about four years old. We played Quidditch in the front yard of a new house. He was good; no he was _great_! I just knew he would be a fantastic Chaser when he would go to Hogwarts.

"You're fantastic, Adrian!" I told him after we went inside for some butterbeer and pumpkin pie.

"Yep daddy, I got skills!" he said, while I chuckled, a real charmer that one! He had my blonde shoulder – length thin hair with brunette tips, but he had his mother's beautiful brown eyes that I just feel in love with. Rose's and Adrian's eyes are special because they have spark and life in them which is what makes them so beautiful. He was a little pudgy which added to his cuteness. This boy would grow up to be a ladies magnet, I was sure of it.

We ate our pie and gulped down our butterbeer while we had a sophisticated conversation about Quidditch; well, as much as a sophisticated conversation one can have with a four year old. He was very smart, just like his mother who took after her mother.

After our lunch, we played some more Quidditch until we were both worn out. We sat on my bed next to each other, holding hands. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. His tiny fingers were wrapped around my big thumb. He looked so peaceful. I soon drifted asleep next to him.

That's when I woke up. I told Rose all about my dream and how one day that would be us. It was a glimpse of the future.

"It sure was, honey," she said while rubbing her stomach. It was starting to get really big and what a kicker he was!

"He's going to be perfect," I said while kissing her stomach and then her lips.

_**Cause you are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight, you are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight, and you'll be alright, cause You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still un-aware as why.**_

A couple weeks later, I get terrible news from Rose. Adrian died. He died. There was a miscarriage. When I found out I rushed over to the hospital where Rose went to recover emotionally. We were so excited about the baby and to have him pulled out of our lives so quickly is terrible. I sobbed next to Rose's hospital bed. She told me everything that happened.

She was at home lying in bed when all of a sudden she stated bleeding. I won't go into detail, but it was bad. Thankfully, her dad had planned to come that day to sort things out with her. The miscarried baby was lying there and Mr. Weasley quickly took her to the hospital. As she was telling me this, Mr. Weasley came into the room.

"Scorp, I'm so happy you're here," he said tightly hugging me. This is the first time that he has ever called me by my nickname or hugged me. I wrapped my arms gently around him.

"Well, I had to come," I replied while I let go of his grasp.

"I'm sorry guys," he said while tears were welling up in his eyes, "I know that you guys really love each other and I should've been supportive.

"It's ok, Pop," Rose started but Mr. Weasley cut her off.

"No, it bloody wasn't!" he said, now sobbing. I have never seen him like this. "You are my only daughter and I should always be there for you no matter what. And Scorpius, you are not you're father. I shouldn't have judged you just because you are a Malfoy. I love you, son, and I want you guys to be happy."

I couldn't believe it; Mr. Weasley had just poured his heart and soul out to me. He said he loved me. "I love you, too, Pop," I replied honestly and we had a bit of a bromance. That made Rose really happy.

"We have the body of Adrian," he told me, "I know a good place where we can bury him." So, we did burry him, in front of the place where I proposed to Rose, at a park in a muggle town. It was a beautiful park with a huge flowing fountain in the center, with benches and flowers surrounding it. We made the tombstone from a nearby round and smooth rock. We wrote on it with paint. The tombstone read:

"_RIP Adrian Malfoy, the boy who never got to see the world, but will always live in our hearts. We love you and we wish you could have loved us too." _

It was a beautiful ceremony with just Mr. Weasley, Rose, and me. We laid flowers on the ground where he was underneath. Rose said some words about how she would have loved to see him and I told him about my dream. Mr. Weasley even apologized to him for not being there for him.

To this day, the tombstone is still there. Some people who we don't even know lay flowers there in honor of him. Now, after five years, Rose and I have two kids. The oldest is a girl named Gia who is a spitting image of her mother. The youngest is a boy, Adrian Jr., who is four years old. He looks exactly like the little boy in my dream and I know it was meant to be. Our kids are perfect, so I guess everything happens for a reason, no matter how tragic the reason may be. _****_


End file.
